Who Needs Tomorrow?
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Sonny has no intention of letting Alexis fall apart. Not it he can be the one to hold her together. A four part story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Who Needs Tomorrow? A Sexis Short Story

Note_- This story is dedicated to Ayshen who somehow made me like this couple ( I know it surprised me, too!)._ _Bear with me as I come to this couple's story late and I am still trying to figure them out. _

_This story couldn't be part of Give Me Tonight because it drifts firmly into the M rating, instead of T._

**Summer of 2007**

She noticed the moment he stepped off the elevator at the Metro Court, and knew instantly he was there for her.

A lump formed in Alexis Davis' throat. That was the last thing she wanted to do, cry again. She was all cried out. The funeral made sure of that. Every time she looked at the huge blown up photo of him- blonde and full of sunshine in his eyes and smile- she had broken down again. She made no sound when she cried at the ceremony, and quickly dabbed away all the evidence.

There was no need for the world to know she was splintering within her tough shell, but somehow - far from her, in his own home- he had figured it out and tracked her down. She knew it, like she knew him, like she knew herself.

Sonny started toward her table.

Her dark eyes met his, as he sauntered closer, and then passed her, casting only the slightest nod her way. No one else at her table even noticed him, but for Alexis he could not be in a room and she didn't know it, feel it, sense him, and remember.

There were just too many memories crushing down on her heart and mind today, memories of a lost friend, that she couldn't think about Sonny too, and all that was done now.

Instead she brought her attention back to Ned, Lois, and Robin. Nobody was keeping count of how many drinks they had but it seemed that every story brought upon another round. But Alexis wasn't drunk. She only wished she was. How much alcohol would it take to forget for one second what her life was? All that it was missing now and forever would be.

"And then he told me to take the controls of his jet," Lois squealed "I thought for sure we were going to end up at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean."

They all laughed, trying their best to make it sound real. For Jax was a good man, a man they loved, and he was gone now. The reasons were many...starting and ending with this town...this place that destroyed happiness and lives...it had taken Zander from her, and Kristina, it even reached out and snatched away her brother...Stefan was supposed to be invincible...no one that in this town could ever really be that, thought. Not even Sonny. He could die...

_Stop_, Alexis scolded herself as she downed her drink. Her hand was shaking as she gripped the glass, and then it shattered.

Everyone at the table froze. Robin was the first to react, gently lifting Alexis bleeding hand out of the shards.

Then Sonny was there, coming off his stool at the bar where he had been watching her. Without a word he wrapped a cloth napkin around her hand.

Ned said, "I'll take you home, sweetie."

"I can handle it, Quatermaine," Sonny said then looked at Alexis and she nodded.

She rose and opened her mouth to say goodbye to her friends, though they belonged to Jax much more than her. He was always so good at loving people and making them love him back. Much more so than she was.

God had taken the wrong person. It was that simple in her mind. The rest of them were bigger sinners than him. He had been her true friend and confidant, and he was gone now. That had to be a cosmic mistake. She couldn't accept it was part of any grander plan.

She had lost all her other dreams already, everything but her daughters, how could it be right that she lost Jax too? Her mind couldn't comprehend it and soon, she feared, it would just shut down on her. The Great Alexis Davis, as Sonny had called her at one time, would finally take the fall into the darkness that she had been fighting off for 30 years now.

Her mouth was still slightly open, but no words came out.

Robin sniffled. Lois reached for Ned's hand.

Ned said, "Take care of yourself, Alexis...he would want that."

She had always taken care of herself, for no one else ever could be counted on to do it well. But now, Alexis was simply without any reserves left and that shocked her.

She looked at Sonny. His eyes seemed to be as lost as hers, and yet he also was the only thing in the world that might keep her sane tonight. It was terrifying to lean on him, but she couldn't think about that fear now. There was no room in her heart or mind for that emotion. She was filled up with grief and memories- some of Jax, some of other people she hadn't held onto tight enough.

His hand slid to her back and he led her to the elevator. Once they were on the way to the lobby, he said "I know I am the last person you want to see tonight but..."

"Did you come here for me?" The question was sharp and piercing. She knew the answer and hoped he wouldn't play the usual game this time. She didn't have any energy for it.

Sonny's eyes slid away. Every other woman he moved closer to, in situations like this, and he was the one in control. With her, it was a dance that neither of them led, it was a fight for control and understanding, and not to show too much. It was complicated.

"Just thought you might...need a friend, counselor."

(I_ know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me_

_  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see_) ( Bob Segar)

_A friend_? she asked herself. Once he had been only that, now he wasn't anymore. But all the other things Sonny Corinthos was to her, all the ways he lived in her, made him the one person she did need tonight, and the only man in town who knew how badly her heart was broken. For he had done the breaking.

**End of Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Needs Tomorrow?**

**Part Two**

He took her keys and unlocked her door. She hadn't allowed him to really see her at her weakest since the days she lived across the hall from him and had regular panic attacks. He had been the one to pull her back from the brink then. He tried to help her again, when the cancer was ravaging her body, but she had been strong-willed and pushed him back most times. The days she didn't scared him to death, because she was too weak to even tell him off.

"You should put something on your hand," he said

"It's fine," she said, dismissing the need to look after her own injuries.

Sonny stepped inside but when he turned around she was sitting on the bench on the deck. He walked back out and let out a breath. "I'm...sorry about Jax. I know you cared a lot about the guy and this can't be easy..."

"No, it's not... that. Easy. No, it's not." Her words were hollow. "But what is, really?"

"Hey," he said softly. It was tone he hadn't used with her in years- filled with tenderness and devotion- and immediately he wondered if it had been a mistake because her eyes took on a lighter hue, under the moonlight, as unshed tears glistened in them.

Alexis blinked back her tears but held his gaze.

"It's gonna be okay," Sonny promised.

Alexis wrapped her arms around her waist, and Sonny could see she was crumpling in upon herself. Instead of rising to the occasion, like every time before, she had come to the day when the last straw was added to the weight on her shoulders. He couldn't bear to see this, but he wouldn't leave her either.

He would have to be a better man for her. It wouldn't be the first time he tried, but he could not fail her now- even if he had before.

Sonny moved to sit next to her. As he searched his mind for the right words to say that would allow her to let him in, she turned to face him.

The look on her face was pure need. He opened his arms and she fell into them, a second later she was sobbing, her tears soaking through his shirt and running onto his skin.

For long minutes, Sonny held Alexis tight as she raged at the world in short bursts of tear choked words, "It's wrong...Fuck...I can't stand this...Not anymore...he was young, healthy, he JOGGED,...he was good, Sonny,...I hate this.. Why did this happened...why, why, why..I don't want to need you...but...Sonny, he's dead...Jax is dead...Jax..." Her hand rose to stroke his hair and then she was murmuring into his ear "Make this stop hurting...please...I can't take this..."

He pulled back a little and looked right in her eyes. "You can take this. You can take anything. And you know that."

She tried to wipe away her tears but he took her hand and held it. Then his mouth moved to her face, slowly inching forward, till his lips were on her cheek. He moved to the other side and kissed that cheek too.

His eyes closed and his mouth found hers. She sucked in a shocked little breath and let it out with a whimper. Sonny hadn't meant anything more than comfort but when her hand squeezed his, so tight and desperate, he opened his mouth and gave in to the temptation he had fought off for too many years.

She pulled away first, giving him a look that said _This won't change a thing. _

And maybe it wouldn't. All Sonny knew was she needed him, and he had always needed to save her. Just once. To let her know he could, and he would, and that he remembered her saving him once.

(_Why should we worry?_

_No one will care girl._

_  
Look at the stars so far away._

_  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe.  
Why don' t we stay? _)

XXXXXXX

Alexis knew it was insanity to stand up and lead Sonny inside her darkened living room. There were one thousand reasons not to do it- and somewhere she had them all written down- but there was one very compelling reason she tugged him inside and then back to her bedroom. He could read her eyes.

He always had been able to. That made her crazy, cause he knew just what she felt for him at any given moment. Like tonight, Sonny knew she was about to disintegrate. That her faith in humankind was all but gone, that every bullet hole in Jax that was put there by an enemy of Jerry's was like a piece of her being plucked away. Sonny knew the ache that tormented her...

(_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes, fading away_

_  
I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching, after today)  
_

...when she missed him, he knew. When she wanted him in inside of her, he knew. When she was furious and bitter and ready to be through with him, he knew. When she fell in love with him, he knew. He might pretend to not know, staying silent on the subject, but he knew. And tonight he knew she needed this. For him to be hers for a few hours, for him to make her feel the blood course through her veins, and gasp in unsteady breaths, and have his weight holding her down, keeping her from unraveling, making her remember who she really was and that she could survive anything.

She knew he would leave in the morning. He would go back to his life that she didn't understand. To his other women. To his lies that he was happy with his choices. She knew that come sunrise Sonny would not be hers anymore.

Normally, that would stop her in her tracks. She wouldn't unbutton his shirt, kiss his neck, turn around and let herself rest against him as his hands rose up to work her shirt from her skirt. Because the pain in the morning would be intense, and her self- protection instincts would say _Its not worth it._

Tonight, it was worth it, though. It was the only thing she wanted, his hands cupping her breasts, finally coming home to her again.

She spun around and kissed him, as hard as she could, with an intensity that made him shiver.

Sonny said "Wait."

"No!" She kissed him again, and his mouth moved over hers in a way that made her start to believe he had wanted this as long as she had, that he needed just as much.

"Alexis..." he stumbled backward. "Okay, listen. I can't."

She shook her head in confusion. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her body was wet for him already, waiting to feel him. He couldn't seriously be able to walk away from her now...but hadn't he easily done that before?

Questions filled her eyes and he stepped closer again, pulling her against his bare chest. "I won't take advantage of this...loss you suffered...I just want you to know I can hold you...I can hold you together like you have done for me...if you let me."

She swallowed. "That is what I am trying to do. Don't go getting noble on me now, Sonny."

He flashed her a smile full of dimples. "I know...crazy, huh? Me. Noble.Ha..."

A slow smiled came to her lips, she ran her hand up his chest and then used her thumb to stroke his bottom lip. "Duly noted that you could just hold me. Now...do more than that."

(_I know it's late, I know you're wearyI know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are,_

_both of us lonely  
Both of us lonely_

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it last, let's find a way

_  
Turn off the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't we stay?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't we stay_? ) ( Bob Segar)

End of Part Two

( Okay, stop reading here unless you are into NC-17 love scenes. I am attempting to write my first one with the next part of this tale. Part Four, though, is PG- 13)


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Needs Tomorrow?**

**Part Three**

There was guilt. Even as she stood before him, letting him give her what she wanted, what she had asked for explicitly.

His mouth leaned down, kissing right above her breasts, as his hands cupped them both. She had urged him on with words, not afraid to tell him what she needed. Alexis didn't beg, but her tone revealed more of her heart, and her ache, for him than she intended. "Now...yes...there...yes, it's been too long...oh, God..."

Still she wondered was it right?

To feel this good while her friend lay buried in the ground. It wasn't fair, she decided, just as a the first moan escaped her lips. But it was life. It was a fact. She did need this...right or wrong.

Sonny had been a part of her from the first time they kissed, she needed that other half tonight, if she had any chance of staying whole.

His tongue swirled around the tip of her nipple. He took his time lavishing each one with attention, before sucking one into his mouth. Her hands gripped his hair.

Alexis never wanted him to stop. This was bliss for her, his lips suckling her till her knees nearly gave out. He knew just the moment to stop, guided by the sounds of her sighing and moaning out her pleasure.

He straightened and met her eyes, as his hand slid down to her waist to slide beneath the only clothes she still wore, a tiny slip of silk he pushed aside, causing her to call out his name as his finger found her clit.

As he moved first over her, coating himself with her wetness, and then into her, she caught his lips into another kiss. Alexis wanted to taste his lips as many times as she could before he left her again, for that is what she missed most of the years, the feel of his mouth against hers, and them being connected in that simple way.

She kept getting closer and closer and wanted him to come with her.

Into his ear, she said "Sonny, now."

She wanted Sonny inside of her and by the small groan he gave, he wanted that too. But not yet.

His fingers increased their pace, until her hips were frantically riding his hand. He moved his head to meet her eyes and there was that damn grin again as spasm after spasm hit her, dragging her over the edge without him.

"Now," he said and within a minute she was flat on her back on the bed, naked and waiting for him. Her hands dug into the sheets to keep from touching herself, she wanted him to be the one to do that, but he would have to hurry because she was still aching for more.

He stripped off the rest of his clothes, while keeping his eyes on her.

XXXXXXX

_My God, look at her, she's...everything...so gorgeous...so fierce...so intense...mine. She's mine tonight_, he thought as he entered her.

Alexis was holding nothing back. Her legs tightened around him, taking him in as deep as she could, and she told him she wanted him deeper still, she needed all of

him"Sonny...Sonny...Sonny...harder...more...I'm so close..."

Every word went into his heart instead of his head. With other women he tried to figure out a way to impress them, and he usually did. He didn't get his reputation for no reason. But with Alexis, he only wanted to please her, in whatever way she wanted. He took his pleasure in hearing he was giving her what she needed.

"I'm coming," were her soft words and a moment later he said "I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, they lay on their sides facing each other, moving slowly now as every thrust was feared to be the last one they would ever share. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She turned her face toward the pillow.

"Hey," he said in that same tone he used earlier. It was like his heart was open to her when he spoke that way. The heart that had been closed so long, off limits, was exposed for a fraction of a second.

Alexis looked at him. Her hand moved to his ass, forcing him ever closer still. It would be over soon, she could feel him increasing the pace, almost as if he had to end this before they both broke down...but she didn't want this over...not yet.

"Please," she finally said the one word she hadn't before.

"What?" The way he said the word told her he would do anything she asked.

"Don't stop." Her hand roamed up his back, over his chest, caressing him, feeling him while he was still here and she could, trying to memorize what was long ago etched into her subconscious.

A moment later, Alexis realized her eyes had given herself away again. He saw her love and that's when he could hold back no longer. A sob shook her whole body and he caught her mouth in a kiss, taking the sound in, and trying to make her stop all at the same time. She tightened around him, holding him in her for as long as she could, as her body reacted to his and wave after wave of pure ecstacy hit her.

But her mind couldn't turn off, like it had earlier, for he would be leaving soon. Then she would be without him again.

She refused to close her eyes, keeping them staring straight into his, as she tried to make this moment last a little longer, a little longer, she needed him still...

**END OF PART THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Needs Tomorrow?**

**Part 4**

Sonny was in the bathroom. Alexis lay facing the window, watching the sun crept up into the sky.

Her body was covered in marks he made, places he sucked and loved and made her his. She wished she didn't want him in her life. If she didn't want him as bad as she did, if she didn't know there was no one who could be what he was to her, then this would not hurt. This would be uncomplicated.

She heard him come back into the room and climb into bed behind her. His hand slid over her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I don't want to..." he said slowly "Just so you know..."

"What?"

"Stop. Us."

Alexis looked over her shoulder at him. Their eyes held. "You're talking crazy now."

His eyes filled with insecurities and she immediately regretted doing that to him.

"You love," Alexis started to say the name of the woman she felt always stood between them.

"Come on, don't start that now."

She looked away. Sonny lifted her hand and intertwined there fingers. He started to confess "You know there are so many things I don't know about her. I have to ask Jason and he can't tell me cause he doesn't know how to put it into words. He just knows her. Well...I know you. I can look in your eyes and know exactly why you are pissed off, or sad, or lonely. Who made you feel that way and how hard you are trying to not let anyone know. I know when I hurt you, I see it right there in those eyes of yours...I've used Carly as my excuse before...I'm not doing that tonight and you don't get to either...so think up a new one or admit you want me around."

(_And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise _

_  
Oh, but you convinced me otherwise  
I'll do anything you please _) ( Garth Brooks)

Alexis rolled over so they were eye to eye.

"Do I want you around?"

"You do," he insisted.

"When you will surely drive me mad?"

"Guaranteed."

"And you're so stuck on yourself and think you're the sexiest man alive..."

He laughed. "You could call me that if you want, I won't object."

"Sonny," her voice went soft "you don't need to...I could make it through this...I could."

"Yeah, you could. But...I can't believe you are really thinking about asking me to...get over you again? I'm not good at that, counselor. I'll just be back here again wondering why I stayed away so long...or I could just stay..." his voice turned heartbroken "you don't want that?"

She wanted it and was afraid to want it. It was hard for Alexis to even believe he was really offering this. She had long ago come to accept her life had to be without him, and he wanted the easy way out for his...some woman he didn't have to feel this much, or be this real with.

_(You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down _

_  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
But I can't walk away from you)_

Her hand slid down and took hold of him, "I want you."

He groaned in pleasure and eased her onto her back. "I'm not talking about that...I am talking about us...I can see it in your eyes but maybe I'm off base...Am I?"

"No."

Relief flooded his features. "God, don't scare me like that, Alexis."

"Why not? I am absolutely terrified...I can't let myself believe I can have you...if I'll just lose you one day...it's too hard on me. You mean too much to me. More than is reasonable."

"Reasonable? That has nothing to do with love."

"Love?" she asked in a shaky voice.

His hand slid up her thigh, over her stomach, her curves, and finally cupped her cheek. "What have we been talking about here? This love of ours...we can both have it on our own...stay in our own corners...keep sparring forever...till time runs out...like it did for Jax..."

She gasped. It hurt to think of him now, but Sonny had made his point. Time is a precious commodity.

"Or," Sonny said "you can tell me if you...want your life to be with me? I think its time we don't let anything keep us apart...even all those laws you like so much." Softly he begged, "Be with me, Alexis."

Three simple words. Be with me. It was what she wanted to do for years. Stay with him, right by his side, no matter how much she had to risk to do that. In his dark eyes she could see he wanted the same thing, and was willing to show her that at long last.

_(I have never let anything have this much control over me  
I work too hard to call my life my own _

_  
And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly _

_  
But it's your world now, I can't refuse  
I've never had so much to lose _

_Oh, I'm shameless )_

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she admitted and then his lips were crashing into hers.

It was nothing but complicated- a district attorney and a mob boss, four children to raise together, in a town filled with maniacs, liars, killers and thieves. Some of who were family. But it was them.

And she really loved them, especially when they were in bed like this, and when he was looking at her like she meant more than his next breath, when the past was only something that got them here, not something that kept them apart.

And he loved them- cause it meant he got this brainy princess to let down her guard and come over to his side of the tracks, to have some fun, and let herself admit that he was the man who should be loving her, day and night, night and day, and all the hours in between in all the ways he could think of to show her what he knew was true. She wasn't his second choice.

She was the first one that he never thought he could get.

_(I've never lost anything I've ever missed  
But I've never been in love like this_

It's out of my hands  
I'm shameless, I don't have the power now  
I don't want it anyhow  
So I got to let it go

Oh I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be  
You make a total fool of me  
I just wanted to you to know

Oh I'm shameless  
I just wanted you to know  
Oh I'm shameless  
Oh I'm down on my knees...shameless)  


THE END of this story.


End file.
